Items
Throughout each run of Eldritch the explorer may discover or purchase a number of useful items. Three slots are provided and begin empty each run: boots, kits, and gear. Although explorers may run into multiple items in a run, they can only carry one of each category at a time, making use of appropriate items an important strategic decision. Items can not be dropped once picked up. The only way to remove an item is to swap it out with another item of the same slot type. Only then will the previous item be dropped; it may be retrieved later if needed. Boots Boots affect the explorer's movement in various ways. *'Climbing Boots': "A stylish pair of hiking boots with spiked soles. While wearing these boots, you are safe from falling damage, and walking beneath icicles will not cause them to fall." ** Notes: These boots are very effective for speed running when combined with the Pickaxe while traversing floors. *'Jump Boots': "A rugged pair of boots with springs mounted in its soles. Wearing these boots lets you jump higher than normal." Shop Price: 20 Artifacts. ** Notes: The explorer can jump one block higher than normal. (Normal jumps are two blocks high). It appears the explorer also gains a slightly faster walk speed while wearing these boots. Combining these boots with the Leap spell allows for even higher jumping. *'Speed Boots': "A garish pair of boots decorated with feathers. Wearing this boots lets you run faster than normal." Shop Price: 30 Artifacts. ** Notes: The Speed Boots make normal walking speed count as running speed, so the explorer will need to crouch to walk through spikes without injury. *'Stealth Boots': "A modest pair of boots with padded soles. Wearing these boots silences your footsteps." Shop Price: 40 Artifacts. ** Notes: Combining these boots with the Cloak spell causes complete invisibility; nothing can hear the explorer, and nothing can see the explorer, either. *'Dress Boots': "A well polished pair of elegant boots. Wearing these boots double the value of artifacts you collect." Shope Price: 120 Artifacts. *'Sandals': "A humble pair of dusty sandals. These sandals do not impart any apparent ability" Found in the Shadow World accessed by the Dusty Book in the hidden room in the second level of Nyarlathotep area. The item has no practical use, but is required for the Great Finale . Kits Kits provide practical advantages for the explorer. *'Lockpick Kit': "A heavy canvas bag containing a variety of steel lockpicks and other tools. Carrying this kit lets you open locked doors without expending keys. Doors opened in this way remain locked to other travelers. This kit also lets you add a lock to any unlocked door. It costs 5 Artifacts to lock a door." Shop Price: 75 Artifacts. *'Medical Kit': "A sturdy plastic case containing all manner of medical supplies. Carrying this kit lets you save yourself from mortal damage. It costs 50 Artifacts to revive from death, but the kit may be used an unlimited number of times. Using the medical kit restores you with 3 health." Shop price: 45 Artifacts. *'Smelting Kit': "A durable metal case containing equipment to extract metal from ore. Carrying this kit lets you convert artifacts into bullets when picking them up." Shop price: 50 Artifacts. *'Tinning Kit': "A worn metal box containing equipment used to preserve foods. Carrying this kit lets you consume the corpses of non-human enemies to restore your health. It costs 20 Artifacts to tin and eat a creature." Shop price: 60 Artifacts. * Camping Kit "A durable canvas sack containing a variety of camping equipment. Carrying this kit lets you stoke campfires. Resting at a stoked fire grants extra health. It costs 10 artifacts to stoke a fire." Campfires are found in Mountains world(s). Shop price: 30 Artifacts. ** Notes: This Kit is only available in the Mountains of Madness level. * Consecration Kit: "A small wooden box containing various implements of blessing or consecrating a person or object." Found in the Shadow World accessed by the Dusty Book in the hidden room in the second level of the R'lyeh area. The item has no practical use but is required for the Great Finale. Gear *'Compass': "A simple magnetic compass. Carrying a compass reveals key locations on your mini-map. The compass also points to the exit of the current level." Found easily at start of Dagon world. Shows the direction to the exit at all times and reveals important locations on the map, including Level Entrances, Shops, Idols, Vaults, and Level Exits. Shop Price: '10 Artifacts. **'Notes: New Game+ will NOT include the Compass upon entering Dagon-1. ***'Tips: '''A common strategy is to swap gear with the Dagon-1 Compass, especially when attempting the Great Ending. *'Conjurer's Talisman': "''A small stone emblazoned with a blue vortex. Carrying this talisman decreases the number of artifacts it costs to use your special powers." Shop Price: 25 Artifacts. **'Notes:' Reduces casting costs by half, rounded up (i.e. magic costing 7 artifacts is reduced to 4). Magic that costs 1 artifact normally become zero cost to use with this amulet. *'Destruction Amulet': "A small stone emblazoned with a red star. Carrying this amulet makes your attacks more damaging, and causes your bullets to destroy the terrain." Shop Price: 30 Artifacts. *'Lucky Charm': "A small stone emblazoned with a four-leaf clover. Carrying this charm will increase the amount of loot you find on enemies' corpses." Shop Price: 20 Artifacts. *'Soapstone: '"A greenish, star-shaped fragment of soapstone. It has no effect." ''Always found beside the Mountains of Madness entrance and occasionally at random in the Mountains of Madness level. This item has no practical use. See Soapstone for further details. *'Holy Symbol': "''A small stone tablet bearing a religious marking. It has no apparent utility." Found in the Shadow World accessed by the Dusty Book in the hidden room in the second level of Dagon area. The item has no practical use but is required for the Great Finale. *'Soul Stone': Causes picked up souls to be worth more. This item cannot be bought and is only found in the Asylum level. *'Cod Liver Oil': "Increases the amount of health you recover from eating." Shop Price: 25 Artifacts.